Romantic Revenge
by BensonRox1147
Summary: What would become of Belle and her father if Gaston killed the Beast? Would Belle give in and marry him? Would Maurice be put in the asylum? Will evil finally triumph over good? find out. A little Beauty and the beast pairing but he eventually dies.
1. Cornered in your own house

Hey people! This is my first Beauty and the Beast fic so let me know what you think!

Ch.1- Cornered in your own house

" Good morning Monsieur," Belle said cheerfully as she greeted the bookkeeper. A good morning it was, indeed. Belle's father, Maurice, had just created one of his most useful inventions: a wood cutting sort of machine. You'd have firewood in only seconds. He was just about to finish it, too. Then he'd be off to the fair where Belle had assured him he'd win first prize. She was truly excited for her Papa.

"Why hello Belle. Fancy seeing you here," the bookkeeper said with a chuckle. Belle smiled. It was true: Belle did come to the bookshop often. Usually after her chores were done, "What can I do you for today?".

"Well have you got anything new," she asked hopefully. Belle wanted nothing more than her own library filled with every single book known to man, but seeing as how she lived in such an unsophisticated and provincial town, she didn't see that happening any time soon.

"Unfortunately no," he said. She looked painstakingly disappointed, but replied, "That's alright. I'll just take this one". She went over to the bookcase and pulled out her favorite book.

"Whatever. It's all yours, free of charge. Now hurry on home and tell your Papa I said hi and good luck at the fair," he said with a smile, ushering her out of his shop. She didn't even get a chance to say thank you for he had closed the door on her. So she just continued walking down the road to her house, entranced in her new book. As she passed the villagers, she heard them gossiping about her in song.

'_Hellooooooo! I'm right here! At least have the decency to gossip about me while I'm not in earshot!'_ she thought. Did they think she was stupid? Or deaf for that matter? Belle, of course, knew what the people said about her, but she couldn't be bothered. True, she wasn't very content in this provincial town, but her life at home, and with her Papa…..that she was satisfied with. And her books! Nothing would absolutely please her more than to get comfortable in her armchair by the fire and lose herself in an epic tale of some explorer or war or even an ogre!

But there were still some things in her life that she strongly disliked . For example-Gaston. Oh how she despised him. Always telling her how reading wasn't good for a woman and always complaining how her books had no pictures and constantly harassing her about getting married to him. Each time she rejected his company and each time he would get pissed off at her and find some other way to propose while he drinks himself half blind at the tavern. But, again, she could not be bothered.

When she returned home, she greeted her papa in the basement of their house. Maurice was a short, plump man, but had one hell of a knack for inventing. Despite the fact that people thought him a crazy old loon, he was a great inventor. Each invention he created proved useful in one way or another. Even some of the villagers secretly bought some of his inventions. But despite some minor setbacks Maurice had always pulled off 2nd at the fair. Not first, but at least it was something. This year, though, he was determined to be the victor.

"Hi Papa," Belle said. She could tell he was over working himself with this wood chopper but he was a determined old man. Certainly no fool.

"BLAST IT!" was his reply. The stupid machine had partially exploded. Maurice was getting upset. He kicked it in frustration and hurt his big toe. "OWWWWW!" he yelled, bouncing around on one foot. Belle smiled slightly and walked over to him. She helped him over to his stool where he sat down grudgingly.

"Why won't this stupid invention work," he asked Belle, hoping she might actually have an answer. She walked over to the broken invention and studied it. Then she grinned and walked over to the tiny door that showed all the cogs and wheels and things as such. She reached her hand in and adjusted something. Within moments, the invention started to work and it began chopping the wood immediately.

"It Works!" Maurice shouted in triumph. Belle had read a great deal on machinery, as her father worked with it so often. They celebrated for a good half an hour before Maurice left for the fair.

"Goodbye Papa!" Belle yelled from her front porch. He waved back and within moments, he had gone. Belle sighed and walked back into her house, where she got comfortable in her armchair and started reading her favorite book.

------------------------------------------

MEANWHILE……………………………..

"Wow Gaston, this wedding thing is a great idea. She can't refuse to marry you now!" said LeFou, Gaston's trusty sidekick.

"Aren't I just genius?" Gaston asked, adjusting his collar. "I'll be back with Belle" Gaston said, marching toward Belle's house. He rang the doorbell and waited for an answer. Belle looked out the special binocular device and saw Gaston looking strait into it. She frowned. '_What does he want NOW?' _she thought. But, being polite, she opened the door.

"Hello Belle," Gaston said, walking into her home, uninvited. As he walked in, she stepped back.

"Hello Gaston," Belle said with an uneasy smile. Gaston made his way over to her armchair and cozied himself in it. Oh how Belle hated him. Then he started talking about pointless dribble such as his hunting skills, his muscles, etc. Belle only got some of the conversation do to the fact that she had zoned out most of it. Belle made her way over to her couch just as Gaston started talking about marriage.

"Anyways, long story short, the reason I came over here was to propose to you….so here it goes," Gaston got down on one knee, "Belle, would you marry the most gorgeous man in town?". Belle couldn't help but laugh.

"Well where is he," she said to him, "because I don't see anyone around here by that description". She was mentally laughing when she noticed he had a very angry look on his face. He didn't say anything. He just got up, and slowly started to walk toward Belle. Belle moved back and into the wall. An unfortunate mistake.

"Belle," Gaston said through gritted teeth, "say you'll marry me!".

"Now, don't take this the wrong way Gaston, but I don't love you. You're just not my type" Belle said, moving toward the door, Gaston following her.

"Oh, then what is your type, Belle?" he asked her, now that she was backed into her door.

"Well for starters, someone who is smart. Not someone who has all brawn and no brains" Belle said, frantically groping for the doorknob. She eased up a bit when the cool metal touched the tips of her fingers. Without warning, Gaston leaned in for a kiss when Belle said,

"I'm sorry Gaston, but," she then opened the door, which sent him flying out into the mud,do to gravity, "I just don't deserve you". As a final touch she threw out his boots.

"Phew!" Belle said, sitting back down on the couch. NOW he was PROPOSING to her! She just couldn't believe it! This time he had gone too far. And to make it worse, he had actually cornered her in her own house! What a jerk. Belle could not wait to have her Papa back.

------------------------------------------

Gaston was sitting in the tavern, dumbstruck (no pun intended). He could not believe Belle had rejected him! And insulted his gorgeousness! True, he wasn't the smartest guy around but what he lacked in brain he made up for in muscle! And he had a LOT of muscle. Gaston was, once again, drinking himself half blind when LeFou came and sat down next to him at the bar.

"So I take it things didn't go so well with Belle?" he asked, sipping on his beer. Lefou wasn't a drinker but when Gaston was treating the entire tavern, he couldn't refuse.

"If you must know, she rejected me...again" he said, kind of mumbling the last part.

"Awww, cheer up buddy! Things can only get better from here. She just needs time to think about you generous proposal" Lefou said, patting Gaston on the back.

"You're absolutely right! She just needs time to say yes! WoW what a genious I am!" Gaston said, slicking back his hair.

"You sure are!" LeFou said. He was used to Gaston taking credit for his ideas but he didn't really care. Although LeFou was the brains behind Gaston, he was usually ignored or only treated as an imbuclie. Anyways, Gaston drank to his idea and started to formulate more wedding proposals that didn't have him ending up in the mudd.

a/n: So what'da think? Be as harsh as you can so I can make the next chapter even better! Give me suggestions and new chapter names! ANd REVIEW! LOTS OF REVIEWS!


	2. We go marching into battle

Hey guys! Just finished ch.2 and chapter 3's not far behind! I'm just going to skip to what happens at the castle.

Ch.2- We go marching into battle

Belle was in distress when Philippe, the family horse, showed up by himself back at the house. Belle had then hopped onto Philippe's back and rode off into the woods, where Philippe leaded her to a dark and stormy castle.

"Are you sure Papa is here," Belle asked the horse rhetorically. He whinnied and rode through the castle gates.

---------------------------------------

It had been approximately 2 months since Belle had found the castle. What had eventually happened was that Belle had found her Papa locked up. She then met her future housemate: the beast. From her 1st impression of him, Belle had thought the beast to be a horrible monster, but she sacrificed herself in return for having her father be released.

The Beast obliged and Maurice was freed. Belle, however, gave her word that she would stay there forever. Belle's first thoughts were that she was never going to see her Papa again and she would be miserable for the rest of her life. Oh yes, she would be, but the Beast would not be in the picture.

Anyways, when belle had actually gotten to know the beast, she found him sweet and kind and gentle. He appreciated her for appreciating him and they got along just find.

In addition to the beast, Belle had also met his enchanted friends. They were all very nice and put on wonderful unrehearsed productions at dinnertime.

There was Lumiere the candlestick, who was the leader of the pack. He was very nice to Belle all the time. Coggsworth, the fat clock, was always grumpy, except when he was talking to the beast. He always made it a point to argue with Lumiere every chance he got.

Mrs. Potts was a sweet old teapot who always had a cheery disposition. She was gentle and always talked sense to the Beast. And then there was Chip, Mrs. Potts' son. He was a cracked teacup who was a little clueless at times but could always make Belle laugh.

So far, Belle was actually enjoying her stay with the beast. They had dinner together every night and read stories for hours on end. One night, the Beast saved Belle from a pack of vicious wolves that would of killed her had he not showed up. She was very grateful to him after that.

One night, Belle and the Beast were dancing the night away in the ballroom. As the festivities died down, the Beast and Belle went out on the terrace. The beast noticed Belle looked quite unhappy.

"What's wrong?" he asked her. She didn't usually mope around the castle. And when she did, she made it a point to resolve the problem.

"It's just that I miss my father" Belle replied. The beast smiled brightly.

"I think I can help you" the beast said, heading over to the west wing with belle at his side.

-------------------------------------------

What had again culminated was that the beast had given Belle his enchanted mirror. Belle saw her father, alone and sick on the forest floor, frantically searching for Belle. Belle had changed, saddled Philippe, and gone into the woods to fetch her father. When she had retrieved him, he was unconscious. She was able to hoist him up onto the horse and ride back into town.

When Maurice awoke, he was a bit dazed, but when Belle's blurry from came into view, he was too overcome with joy to even ask how he had gotten home.

"Belle! I thought I'd never see you again" Maurice said, hugging his only child.

"I'm back papa, and the Beast let me go. I didn't even have to escape! I think he's quite nice now, actually" Belle said.

"Well the important thing is that you're home now" Maurice said.

What they didn't know is that Gaston was right outside the front door listening to every word they said.

'_So there is a beast!' _Gaston thought. Although it was a known fact (at least to Gaston, anyways) that Maurice's sanity was only so-so, Gaston knew that Belle was no loon. His logical explanation was 'Well she's too smart to be crazy!'

"Time to take matters into my own hands" he mumbled, and gathered up the townspeople.

Meanwhile Belle had suddenly stopped rejoicing.

"What's the matter?" Maurice Asked.

"Its just that I thought I heard singing. Hold on a moment Papa" Belle said as she went outside. She saw all the townspeople with torches and pitchforks all singing. The only things Belle got were 'Marching into battle' and 'were counting on Gaston to lead the way'.

"What are you doing?" Belle asked, going over to the baker

"We're goin' to kill a beast!" he roared. Belle looked at him, surprised. She had always thought the baker to be kind natured. Apparently not.

"What beast?" Belle asked frantically, hoping against hope it wasn't HER beast. The to whom she had become accustomed. The beast she had…..fallen in love with.

"The beast Gaston keeps raving about. The one who lives in a castle and brainwashed you into liking him" LeFou said, torch in hand.

"Brainwashed? He didn't _brainwash _anyone. He would never do that, even if he knew how! He's kind and gentle. He's my friend.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you had feelings for this monster" A voice said behind Belle.

"He's no monster Gaston, YOU ARE! If any beast should be killed tonight, it should be YOU!" she said matter-o-factly. He gawked at her in confusion. But his confusion only turned into rage. It made him want to kill the beast more. So he jumped on his horse and shouted "Follow me boys! We're going to kill us a beast!" and with that, he trotted down the path, followed by every able body man in the village, leaving Belle very frightened for the beast. Suddenly, a very scary looking pale faced man who looked all skin and bones approached Belle.

"By the way, I'm here to collect your father. He needs to be taken to my asylum for observations.

"He's not crazy!" Belle said, blocking the door, but she fell back as the door opened from the other side. Maurice walked out.

"Belle, what's going on?" Maurice said. But Belle didn't have time to reply, for two very strong looking men grabbed Maurice on either arm and literally threw him into the back on the cart-like vehicle.

"HELP! BELLE! HELP---!" Maurice screamed, but his screams were muffled as the old guy closed the door.

"You cant take my father!" Belle said. She reached for the door but the old man slapped her hand away.

"Gaston has an offer I think you would die for, so if you choose to accept it, your father is free to go, but for the time being, he's in my capable hands" the old man said.

Belle didn't have time for this. She knew where her father would be. She'd just go and collect him later. In the meantime, she had to get to the castle and warn the beast before it was too late. So she hopped on Philippe's back and he went zooming into the forest. Belle hoped, she would get there in time.


End file.
